


All Seven's Eve

by sunsetking



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Horror Comedy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetking/pseuds/sunsetking
Summary: Jon and Dany find themselves single in the fall, and begin to fall for each other as trouble arrives in Winterfell.Next Update: October 1, 2020. (I know, I know.)





	1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang.

Viserys stirred in his sleep, and groaned. He rolled over and snuggled closer to his wife.

The bell rang again.

Sansa blearily rubbed her eyes, and gently shook Viserys.

“Viserys, someone’s at the door.”

“I heard,” he groaned. “Who could it be, at-” he looked at his phone- “Two-thirty in the morning?”

“I don’t know-”

The bell rang again. And again.

“Damn it.” Viserys got up, and stretched. “Let’s see who it is.”

As Viserys walked to the door, his mind buzzed unpleasantly. _ Who could it be? I hope we aren’t being set up for a robbery. Someone broke into Ari’s house a couple months ago. Then again, I doubt a thief would knock on the door- _

The person at the door rang the bell again and again in quick succession.

“Alright, alright!” Viserys peered through the eyehole.

_ The fuck? _ He swung the door open.

“Dany?”

Daenerys flung herself into Viserys’s arms, sobbing.

Several minutes later, Daenerys found herself wrapped in a warm blanket, steaming cup of tea in hand. Viserys and Sansa sat on either side of her, and listened to her story.

“I walked in, and he was with _ three _ other women! Three!” Daenerys snarled. “And then, when Daario saw me, he didn’t apologize or try to make an excuse!”

“Would that have helped?” Sansa asked dryly.

“No! But it would have been better than asking me _ if I wanted to join in!_”

“So you dumped him?”

“Didn’t get the chance.” Daenerys swirled the tea moodily. “When I started yelling, Daario carried me out of the apartment and threw me out into the street! And then, _ he _ dumped _ me_!” 

Viserys tried to look properly sorry for Daenerys, but he couldn’t hide a smile.

_ Thank the gods! I won’t have to deal with Daario anymore! _

_ POW! _

Viserys rubbed his head.

_ What was that for? _

Sansa gave him a dirty look, and pointed to the kitchen.

“Out. This is girl talk time.”

Mumbling, Viserys wandered into the kitchen.

“You feeling alright?”

Daenerys shook her head, and fiercely wiped her eyes. Sansa clucked her tongue, and gave her a hug. 

“I know Viserys and Rhaegar don’t like Daario, but I thought- I don’t know, I thought I could win him over, y’know? I thought we had something-”

Sansa nodded and let her sister-in-law cry on her shoulder. “There, there,” Sansa said. “I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but this is for the best. Daario clearly didn’t respect you. I’ve been there before. It’s better to have things end like this, instead of trying to put off the unavoidable.”

Daenerys’s eyes widened.

“Gods, Sansa, I don’t want you to think Daario was anything like-”

_ Let’s not bring him up. _

“I’m sure he’s not. But a guy can be a bad boyfriend and still be a normal person. I’ve met Daario, remember? I don’t think he’s a psycho or anything like that. But I still think he’s a dick.”

Daenerys nodded, and chuckled. 

“He is.”

Sansa and Daenerys sat side-by-side quietly for a moment. Sansa then sighed. 

“Where’s your stuff, Dany?”

“Oh! It’s all in boxes, in my- well, Missy’s- apartment. I was going to move in with him tomorrow.”

_ Oof. _

“That’s convenient, then. What’s your plan now?”

“I dunno. I guess I’ll move back in with Missy- argh! I can’t! Irri’s going to move in tomorrow, and the landlord had the new leases signed up and everything.”  
Viserys peeked into the room, and Sansa bit back a laugh at his contrite yet curious expression.

“You can stay with us for as long as you want, Dany. Our home is your home, after all.” Sansa nodded in agreement with Viserys’s words, and motioned at the couch. 

“You can camp out here for the night, and tomorrow, we’ll move your stuff in.”

Daenerys nodded, and settled back into the sofa. 

_ Wait. _

Sansa looked at Daenerys, and asked, “Dany? Why didn’t you call? It’s late at night; you should have called me or Vis. Wintertown’s not Dragonstone. You can run into sketchy people after the streetlights go on.”

Daenerys flushed.

“I tried calling Daario. He blocked my number, and I kind of got pissed.”

_ And the dragon awoke, I suppose. _

“Where’s your phone?”

“In the bottom of the pond in Domeric’s Park.”

“Dany!” Viserys groaned. “It was new! The latest model!”

Daenerys put her head in her hands. 

“I know, I know. I wasn’t thinking very clearly.”

“Still, you need to control your temper-”

Sansa turned to Viserys.

“Dear, you’re the last person who should talk about controlling one’s temper. Remember when you lost to some Yi Ti kid in a game of _ Castlenight _? We had to replace the TV.”

Daenerys snorted, and both Viserys and Sansa relaxed as some cheer returned to their little sister’s face. Sansa then yawned.

“Dany, I’ll get you a pillow. It’s-” she glanced at the clock- “Four in the morning. Tomorrow- today, actually- is a Saturday, but we all need to sleep.”

“You’re right.” Daenerys hugged both Viserys and Sansa, and sank back into the sofa. After a moment, she closed her eyes.

Across town, in “Ros’s Gentleman Club”, Robb and Jon Stark watched, bored and downcast, as a dancer swung about a pole.

“She’s got moves.”

“Ygritte was better.”

Robb groaned.

“Dude, she dumped your ass. Move on.”

“How can I, Robb? That face, that body, it was something else entirely.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed her sister-”

“Val kissed me! I was pushing her away, and lo and behold, a wild Ygritte appears!” Jon dragged himself upright. “She didn’t even give me a chance to explain! One second, I’m the love of her life. The next, I’m thrown out on my ass, crying like a bitch.”

“Hey, at least she threw your stuff out with you. Jeyne burned my shit when she found out about Roslin.”

“How’s the missus doing, anyway?”

“Fine, I think. She’s on a business trip, in Braavos, right now. Dad’s company-”

“I still can’t believe she got you to start calling Walder Frey dad-”

“Shut up. Anyway, she’s coming back soon.”

Jon suddenly gave Robb a dirty glare.

“So you run off to a strip club behind her back? I know you’re here to make sure I don’t do anything dumb, Robb, but-”

Robb sighed, and whipped out his phone. He opened it to his texts to Roslin, and handed the phone to Jon, who raised his eyebrows as he read the messages.

“Damn.”

“Yup.”

Jon scrolled upwards.

“You really tell her where you are all the time, don’t you?”

“Yup.”

“You’re sharing your location with her too, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“She’s got you under her thumb.”

“I guess.” Robb took his phone back. “Hey, man, side chicks who become the wife know that their old job has an opening. She’s too smart to let me embarrass her.”

“Well, whatever works.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Jon turned back to the dancer.

“Still, it’s not fair. I wasn’t even cheating!”

“That’s the way life goes, bro. Chin up, I’m sure you’ll meet someone soon!”

“I hope so.”

Robb nodded, and then motioned for the stripper. She walked over, dressed in a lovely pair of high heels, and nothing else.

“What’s up, handsome?”

Robb patted Jon’s shoulder. 

“Hi, gorgeous. How about you take care of my brother? Poor guy got dumped.”

The stripper made a sympathetic sound, and wrapped her arms around the clearly interested Jon.

“Come here, baby. Let me make you forget about your problems...”

Robb grinned as she led Jon away, into the back of the club. He whipped out his wallet, and left the expected sum waiting for the girl. His phone buzzed, and Robb snorted as read the message. The Stark fired a message back.

** _No babe, I’m holding you down. I promise. Jon’s the one out on the town tonight._ **

It was four thirty in the morning. Myranda ran around the park, and turned right at the crossroads. She glanced over her shoulder, and noticed a car behind her, going slowly.

_ Good Mother, it’s still following me. Maybe I’m just paranoid. _

Myranda made one right turn, and another. And another.

_ Fuck, it’s still behind me! _Myranda felt her pockets, and to her horror, felt no phone.

_ I left it at home! _

Out of options, she turned around. The car stopped.

“What do you what?” Myranda peered into the car, and shuddered as she caught a glimpse of the driver’s sallow face. The driver gave her a finger salute, and got out of the car. Myranda paled as she saw what he had in his hands.

“Holy fuck!” She turned and sprinted, screaming.

_ Bang! _

Myranda collapsed to the ground as the bullet sank into her leg. She sobbed in pain, and screamed.

“HELP! I NEed help...”

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the tranquilizer made its way around her body. After a few moments, the man walked over to her, and threw Myranda’s unconscious body over his shoulder. 

When Myranda came to, she was bound and gagged, trapped in the trunk of a car barreling down the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon, but it was Saturday. After the night’s events, Viserys and Sansa had decided to sleep in, and were now eating a small breakfast. Viserys gave Sansa a piercing look.

“How’s she doing?” 

Sansa shrugged.

“Dany’s sleeping, but if I had to guess, she’s extremely bummed out right now. She really cared about Daario, y’know.”

Viserys sighed. “Dany’s had it rough with guys.”

_ That’s an understatement. First was that biker Drogo- gods, Rhaegar nearly killed the guy when he found out that the asshole had gotten handsy. Then there was Jorah- nice person, but way too old for her. And then there was Daario, who we all could tell was a frat bro at heart. But Dany thought she saw something in him, and it led to her ringing my doorbell at three in the morning. _

Sansa idly stirred her coffee with a spoon. “Haven’t we all.” Sansa grimaced, and gave Viserys an apologetic glance. “Sorry, I- well, you know what I’m talking about.” 

Viserys winced, and reached out for Sansa’s hand. The two sat quietly for a moment. Sansa then smiled, and leaned over to press a kiss against Viserys’s lips.

“Now I’ve gone and made you sad. My life- our life- is good, Vis. Be happy.”

Viserys nodded, and looked at the living room. His lips quirked.

“You don’t have to pretend to sleep, Dany.”

A head of silvery hair rose from the sofa and Daenerys gave the pair an abashed smile.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt you two.”

Sansa shook her head, and stood up.

“You didn’t interrupt anything, Dany. What’s your plan for the day?”

“Well, I need to pick up my stuff from Missy, and move it here-”

“Perfect! Viserys and I can help you!”

After a brief phone call to Missandei, the trio headed out.

“This is so heavy!”

Careful with it!”

Viserys groaned, and stopped pushing the large box. Daenerys rubbed the head of her black iguana, and frowned.

“I spent a lot of money on that terrarium! It’s supposed to replicate the conditions of the Valyrian desert!”

_ That explains the space heaters. _

“Dany this is too heavy to move. How did you even get it in here?” 

“Oh, it, well Jorah helped me. He, Irri, Missandei, and I moved it in-”

“That’s four people! And Jorah’s an ex-wrestler; we don’t have anyone that strong here!”

Sansa thought about it for a moment, and decided to enlist the help of a certain someone.

** _Hey Jon_ **

** _What?_ **

** _Are you busy?_ **

** _No_ **

** _Great! I have a job for you!_ **

A few minutes later, Jon Snow’s pickup pulled into the driveway. Daenerys was feeding her iguanas, and Sansa ran to the door to let him in. 

“Hey Jon!”

“Hey, Sansa. What’s this about a terrarium?”

“Well, Dany- Viserys’s sister- is moving, and she needs to move that.” She pointed to the large, glass box filled halfway with sand, a lamp, and a heater.

Daenerys stood up, and turned to face Jon.

_ Damn. _ Daenerys felt her face warm as she took a good look at the Northerner’s face. Jon gave her a polite nod, and then looked past Daenerys. His eyes widened.

“Oh, wow! Valyrian iguanas!”

Daenerys broke into a smile, and nodded.

“You like lizards?”

Jon crouched to get a closer look at Daenerys’s three beloved pets.

“Well, I’m a biologist by training. I’ve taken classes on lizards before, and I am a little fond of the critters.”

“That’s cool! Vis and I are from Dragonstone, which-”

“Is where I did a research project! I studied the effects of low rainfall on the chameleon populations near Visenya’s Bay.”

“Cool!”

Viserys and Sansa watched the pair chatter, and Sansa winced.

_ I don’t want to be cruel, but Dany needs to know that Jon’s in a relationship. _

“Say, Jon, how’s Ygritte?”

Jon’s face fell, and he glumly replied, “we broke up.”

“What?!”

Jon explained what had happened, and as he did, Sansa noted that Jon wasn’t as sad about the whole experience as she would have expected. When she said as much, Jon shrugged.

“I dunno. Maybe it’s for the best; things would have been really awkward with Val being around.”

Daenerys gave Jon a sympathetic look. 

“Ah well, it happens. I’m also single as of yesterday.”

Jon shook his head, eager to change the topic. 

“Anyway, enough about my sordid love life. Tell me more about these little guys!”

“Well, the white one is named Viserion, after Vis. The green one is Rhaegal, after our older brother, and this guy-” she patted the black one- “is Balerion, like the Valyrian god-”

Sansa stared at the duo, and then gave Viserys a meaningful look. 

“Vis and I will pick up the other boxes quickly, okay?”

Jon and Daenerys were too engrossed in their conversation to notice, and Sansa and Viserys quickly left them.

Sansa burst into laughter the moment the door closed.

“So, Viserys, will I get to be a bridesmaid?”

Myranda felt the car stop. Tears of panic rolled down her cheeks, and she screamed for help through the gag. Her muffled cries were useless, and when the trunk opened, she saw the face of her kidnapper. Myranda’s eyes widened as they took in the syringe in the man’s hands. She thrashed side to side, and sobbed violently as the needle neared her neck.

The man gave her a watery chuckle. 

“It’s okay, babe. Trust me.”

The needle sank into Myranda’s skin, and she let out a cry. The pain wasn’t much, but not knowing what chemical had been forced into her was terrifying. 

“Hush. Hush. Go to sleep, go to sleep...” the man crooned. Despite her struggles, Myranda felt sleepy. 

_ Stay awake! Stay awake... _

“Do you like music?”

Myranda didn’t answer. She couldn’t. She was tied to a chair, her mouth gagged. The chair was in the center of a dim room, where a single fluorescent light shone in a corner.

_ Should I cooperate with him? I don’t know if that’ll make him less likely to hurt me. _

“I asked you a question!”

Myranda nodded fiercely, her eyes wide. The man smiled.

“Good. That’s good.” He turned to face her, and quickly crossed the short distance between them. A hand reached for her hair, and Myranda found herself leaning as far back in her chair as she could.

“I don’t like the color. And your eyes are the wrong color as well. And your face is- no offense, but you’re not _ her. _ Not yet.” The man’s frown quickly disappeared, and he gave Myranda a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, though: I’ll fix you! But first-”

He scurried off into the corner of the room, and from an unseen speaker, a song began to play.

_ You've got to pick up every stitch _

_ Oh no, must be the season of the witch _

“I’m going to make you perfect, sweetling.” Myranda paled as the man returned to her side, a hammer in his hand. He brightened as he took in her expression. “Yeah, sorry about this. But you’ve got to break eggs to make an omelet, no?”

Myranda rocked back and forth in the chair, her fingers clawing at the armrests. The man tested the weight of the hammer, in his hand, and then let out a sigh. Myranda sobbed wildly, and a stream of muffled pleas came from her gagged mouth. He aimed carefully for the fingers on her right hand.

_ Must be the season of the witch _

_ Must be the season of the witch _

The hammer came down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the end is "Season of the Witch", by Lana Del Rey. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! More is on the way! As always, I look forward to your comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**

**Hi! What’s up?**

Daenerys twiddled her thumbs above her phone. She had traded numbers with Jon the day before, and now she found herself lying on the sofa that had become her bed, texting him.

**Not much. You?**

**It’s Sunday. I’m relaxing; the game’s on tonight.**

**Cool.**

**You a football fan?**

**Yep!**

Daenerys groaned at the blatant lie she had just told. _ I haven’t watched a game in ages. I don’t even remember most of the rules! _

**Want to come over to watch it? Sansa and Viserys can come too. **

Daenerys grinned, and then realized her quandary. Before panicking, she fired back a reply.

**Sure!**

**Seeya!**

“SANSA!”

The redhead peeked out of her office, slightly alarmed. “What?”

A split second later, Daenerys was shoving the phone into Sansa’s face.

Sansa laughed as she read the texts. “I’m guessing you need a crash course in the greatest of sports?”

That night, Sansa, Viserys, and Daenerys drove across town to Jon’s apartment. Daenerys fidgeted in a yellow-and-black jersey, one of Sansa’s. 

“Sansa, why am I wearing a Robert Baratheon jersey?”

“Well, he’s one of Dad’s best friends, and I had a spare.”

“But I look like a bumblebee!”

“He’s Jon’s favorite player, and a star quarterback. Don’t you want to make a good impression?”

_ That’ll shut her up, _ Sansa thought.

It did. 

The trio pulled up to Jon’s neighborhood, and as they did, Sansa noticed the decorations many houses had set up.

_ Ghosts, pumpkins, skeletons- the whole nine yards, eh? Spooky season is here. _

As Viserys pulled into Jon’s driveway, Sansa browsed the web.

_ ‘Sexy witch costume’... yeah, Viserys will love that. _ She saved the item, and then took a look at the news.

_ ‘Lannister Corporation accused of bribing King’s Landing police’... ‘Scientists discover giant pterodactyl fossils in Valyria’... Oh gods, a woman went missing near Domeric’s Park. That’s only a couple of blocks away from our house. _

“You good, babe?”

Sansa’s dark thoughts were dispelled by Viserys’s voice, and she smirked as she opened the page with the witch costume on it, and handed the phone over to her husband.

“You tell me.”

“TOUCHDOWN!”

Daenerys and Jon whooped in celebration as Sansa glumly watched the Storm’s End Shipbreakers crush the Riverrun Tridents, sealing the game. Viserys, who had no dog in the fight, playfully bumped her shoulder.

“Chin up, dear. You can still root for the Towers-”

Daenerys cut in. “Viserys, you’ve never even been to Oldtown! Bandwagoner!”

Sansa chuckled.

_ Well, we’ve converted Dany to the football fandom within a day. Even if this thing with Jon doesn’t work out, some good still came out of it. _ Sansa studied the way Jon and Daenerys sat together. _ Gods, I hope they get together. They’d be such a cute couple! _

Sansa yawned, and Viserys got up. He glanced at Jon and Daenerys, and put two and two together.

“Dany, Sansa and I will be leaving. Do you want to come with us-”

“I can drop her off,” Jon said offhandedly.

“Dany?”

“Sure, I’ll come back with Jon.”

“Aight.”

Viserys and Sansa said goodbye, and as the door closed, he turned to Sansa.

“Well, at least he’s got a job. And he’s not a player.”

Sansa giggled.

“Jon’s quite the catch, Vis. If I weren’t hitched-”

“Oh hush, you!” he grabbed Sansa, and pulled her close, inciting a breathy laugh from the both of them.

“Enough about Jon, dear, and more about this witch costume you showed me earlier-”

Sansa pulled away, and ran back to the car. She got in, and curled her finger at Viserys.

“Minx!” Viserys laughed.

Viserys got in the car, and the pair managed to stay decent until they arrived at home. There, despite not having a witch costume, Sansa managed to work her magic over him.

Meanwhile, Jon and Dany sat on the floor in front of the now off TV, and traded stories.

“So you were going to enlist in the Night’s Watch?”

“Yeah, I was. They do important work, y’know; forestry, conservation, that sort of thing-”

“But you can’t leave! It’s for life!”

Jon chuckled and rubbed his head.

“Yeah, I know. You should have seen my mom; she flew in from Starfall three hours after Dad let it slip, and gave both of us a tongue-lashing of a lifetime. Dad still thinks the hearing in his left ear never recovered. The next day, she sat there and made sure I applied to every university in Dorne.”

“You went to Dorne for college?”

“Yeah, I went to Yronwood State. You?”

“I went to KLU, and transferred out of there to Winterfell.”

“Wow, how unexpected. A Dragonstone girl, going to King’s Landing for college.”

Daenerys laughed. “What can I say? I’m a Crownlands chick, born and raised.”

Jon smiled good-naturedly. “That’s cool, though. What’d you study?”

Daenerys groaned, and began to explain.

“So, I got admitted for art, right? But Rhaegar- my big brother- went berserk when he found out I was going to college to ‘fingerpaint’.”  
“That’s rough.”

“Well, I refused to change my major at first. But then interview season rolled around, and I realized I wouldn’t be able to make it in art; I don’t want to live in Lannisport.”  
“And outside of Lannisport-”

“No movie jobs! Which means no art major jobs! So I tried to switch majors. They wouldn’t let me!”  
“And that’s why you transferred?”

“Yeah. Rhaegar was overjoyed when I told him I wanted to study computers, like Viserys. And as Viserys was in Winterfell, I ended up following his footsteps.”

“Cool. So now that you’ve seen the error of your ways, what are you up to these days?”

Daenerys rolled her eyes.

“I work at a tech firm in the city- a subsidy of Lannister Corporation.”

Jon snorted.

“All hail the mighty Tywin Lannister-”

“Dude! You have no idea! You’d think he was R’hllor Himself, the way corporate hypes the guy up!”

“Well, he _ is _ the richest man in the world...”

Daenerys sighed dramatically, and flopped down next to Jon.

‘Enough about me! What do you do?”

Jon looked down at Daenerys, and sighed.

“I work in the government. I do research on the ecology of forests out in Torrhen’s Square.” 

“Cool! Do you like it?”

Jon shrugged.

“Y’know, it’s a good job, and I like to think I’m making the world a better place. But it’s a desk job, and I kinda wished I got to do field work. I miss-”

Daenerys’s phone buzzed, and she picked it up to read a message from Viserys.

**Where are you?**

**At Jon’s place.**

**Still?**

Confused, Daenerys looked at the time. 

_ It’s six-o-clock! In the morning! I didn’t even notice that the entire night had gone by. _

**Holy crap.**

**No worries. Make sure to use protection!**

🖕

  
  


It hurt so much.

Myranda bit her lip as her hands throbbed. She tried to avoid looking down at them, afraid of what she would see. 

Myranda swallowed, free now of the gag. Halfway through breaking her fingers, the man had taken it out, citing the need to listen to her screams for “motivation.”

_ Thank the Gods. He hasn’t come back since- _

A door creaked open, and Myranda groaned.

_ Please, no. _

“Hi!” The man entered the room with a cheerful expression on his face.

“I’ve been thinking, babe. Wanna know what I’ve decided?”

Myranda swallowed her fear, and replied.

“What?”

The man gave her a toothy smile, one that didn’t reach his pale blue eyes.

“I read up on this stuff, and I’ve decided to play a game called ‘good cop, bad cop’ with you. Do you know how it works?”

Myranda nodded.

“Great! You see, yesterday-” the man tapped her fingers, and yelled over her scream- “I was the bad cop! Today, if you’re good, I can become the good cop! Do you want the good cop?”

Myranda struggled to control her sobs, and nodded. The man sighed.

“Well, if you can’t decide, I’ll-”

“The good cop! I WANT THE GOOD COP!”

The man grinned.

_ I need to survive. If I can survive this, I can get out of here, I can get to the police- I need to survive. And to survive, I need to play his game. _

She was tied down into a chair, a position with which she had become uncomfortably familiar with. But Myranda was fixated on the top of her head, where the man’s fingers moved through her brown locks. He sighed.

“You’re a pretty bitch, you know that? Not perfect yet, but still pretty.”

Myranda nodded numbly, and snapped out of her stupor when she noticed the man’s hands creeping towards her broken ones.

“Thank you, thankyouthankyou-”

His hands retreated, and the man smiled. “You’re welcome!” He returned to prodding her scalp. After a while, he stepped back.

“Give me a moment, okay?”

“Okay.”

When he returned, he positioned himself behind her. Myranda tried to turn her head, but she froze when one of his hands gently squeezed her neck.

“Trust me, this’ll go faster if you don’t move. Got it?”

Myranda stayed deathly still.

“Good job!”

An electric whirring sound filled the room, and Myranda felt a pressure on her head. Tears of terror turned to ones of humiliation when she realized what was happening.

_ He’s shaving my head. _

Myranda’s head lightened, and she cringed and closed her eyes as long strands of her hair drifted past her vision.

“Keep your eyes open. I want you to see it.”

Myranda did as she was told, and as she did, self-loathing filled her.

_ I’m too afraid to disobey him. I’m a coward. But I have to play his game. I have to survive. _

Finally, the electric razor stopped. Myranda whimpered as a warm paste was rubbed over the top of her head, and the man chuckled.

“Don’t worry; it’s nontoxic! But it does the job well enough. Wanna know what it does?”

_ I can’t afford to be ignorant. I need all the information I can get, if I’m going to escape. _

“What does it do?”

“It’s permanent hair removal paste! It kills hair at the root, and seals the follicles. This way, I only had to shave you once.”

Myranda closed her eyes. This was the first thing the man had done to her that was permanent. Bones could regrow, with time. A mind could heal from the experience she had been through. But this was _ permanent. _

After a while, the man stopped, and left Myranda alone with her crushed thoughts in the room. When he returned, Myranda heard the sloshing of water. 

She gasped as he upended a bucket over her head, washing the paste away. With a wet rag, the man scrubbed her head, and ensured none of the paste was left. Finally, he dried her off with a towel.

“Sorry about the surprise bath. But hey, this thing is covered in superglue, so I want to make sure I get it right. And I suggest you do likewise.”

Myranda froze, barely breathing. A weight came to rest on her head. For several seconds, the man pushed down on her skull, and when he stopped, the light weight remained. The man then lifted a hand-held mirror to her face. 

“Tell me, do you like how it looks?”

Myranda knew better than to say no.

“I like- I love it!” Myranda cringed at how fake her voice sounded, but luckily, the man didn’t notice. The two of them looked at the mirror at Myranda’s reflection.

Myranda’s brown hair was permanently gone, and in its place, her head was adorned with a wig of long, straight red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!
> 
> I just want to say that Modern Westeros is my favorite fic setting now. The possibilities are endless, and I really enjoy writing in this setting.
> 
> (Also, tell me if you think I need to add a trigger warning to this or any chapter of the fic. I think it's important to do so if necessary.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Dany**

Daenerys grinned as her phone buzzed, and a text from Jon popped up on the screen.

**Hi!**

**How’s it going**

**Good. U?**

**Good. **

**Cool.**

**Are you free this Friday?**

**Yeah**

**Wanna go watch a movie? **

Daenerys felt a rush of excitement flow through her.

**Sure! Anyone else tagging along?**

**I had thought it’d just be us, but I can-**

**No, that’s great! Seeya!**

That Friday, Jon’s pickup pulled into the driveway. Daenerys bolted out of the house a moment later, much to Viserys’s amusement.

“Have fun!”

“I will!”

A few seconds later, Daenerys sat in the passenger seat, and looked at Jon with a smile.   


“So, what movie do you have in mind?”

Jon shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s old fashioned, but I like to go to the theatre, and see what they’ve got, before choosing.”

“Huh. So you didn’t check online to see what movies are playing?”

Jon shook his head.

“Nope.”

_ Well, it’s an interesting idea, at least. _

“Sounds like fun. Let’s go!”

At the theater, Jon and Daenerys studied the posters facing the street.

“How about this one?”

Daenerys wrinkled her nose.

_ The White Walker? _

“Nah, I don’t like horror movies.” A poster in the corner caught her eye. “What about that one?”

Jon studied the poster intently, and then shrugged.

“‘The Dragon and the Wolf?’ I don’t know; I heard it has a terrible ending.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes.

“How bad can it possibly be? C’mon, it’s a fantasy romance! It’ll be fun!”

Jon smiled, and cheekily bumped Daenerys’s shoulder.

“Fine. After all, how bad can it possibly be?”

“Terrible! That was terrible! 

“I’m sorry, Jon.” Daenerys winced as her date’s sniffles continued. “We should have gone for the horror movie-”

“That might have well have been a horror movie!”

“Well, at least the hero-”

“Hero? Hero? He killed his lover!”

“Well, they did make her the villain-”

“They gaslit her! Like, textbook gaslit her!”

Daenerys nodded in agreement. 

_ They did, and it was disgusting. Anyway, it’s just a movie. _ Daenerys bit back a smile as she idly listened to Jon’s ranting.  _ I like that he wears his heart on his sleeve, though. It makes him sweet. _

“Enough of that movie!”  _ This should take his mind off of things. _

Daenerys slipped her hand into Jon’s, and a moment later, he squeezed back. When she looked at his face, Jon had a slight blush on his face.

“I like your passion for the story, Jon.”

“Thanks.” Jon gave her a sheepish grin. “I like that you’re levelheaded about these things.”

Daenerys gave a small laugh. “It’s the artist in me. Make enough failures, and the failures of others don’t seem so bad.”

“I guess.” Jon stared at the setting sun.

_ _ “Say, want to grab dinner?”

“Sure! There’s a Dornish place nearby-”

Sansa groaned as the stop light in front of her car turned yellow, and then red. She had stayed at the office late, and now found herself alone at a red light, spare for the lone car behind her.

The light turned green, and Sansa drove forwards, turning right at the next intersection. The car behind her also turned right.

_ Strange. I’m near home now, and that car’s been behind me since I got off the highway.  _ Sansa glanced in the rear mirror at the car, but the windshield was tinted too dark for her to make out much of the driver’s face.

All the same, a thread of unease through her. 

_ I don’t like this. We’re near the place that woman was kidnapped. Who knows what fuckery is going on?  _

Thinking quickly, she turned right at the next intersection, and the one after that. 

_ It’s following me. _

Sansa quickly pressed a button on the car’s steering wheel, and waited for Viserys to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Viserys?” 

“Yeah?”

“Listen to me. I need you to be there for me when I get home, okay?”

“I am home-”

“No. I mean, stand in the driveway.”

“Okay.” Viserys’s voice hinted at his puzzlement. “Is everything okay?”

“No.” Sansa’s voice shook slightly. “I’m being followed.”

“Oh.” Viserys’s voice became very calm. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Sansa glanced in the mirror, and sure enough, the black car was still behind her.

“Okay then. I need you to drive to the police station. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay.” Sansa turned around, and at the next red light, she quickly loaded directions onto her phone.

“I’ll stay on the phone with you, okay? Sansa?”

“Okay, I-I’d like that.” The light turned green, and Sansa tried her best to drive calmly. As she drove, Viserys kept on talking, and did his best to keep her calm.

“So, how was your day?”

“Busy! The product is coming out soon, and everyone is trying to cover their asses-”

Sansa let the words spill out, and tried to avoid panicking. The police station neared, and to her relief, several officers were standing around outside.

“I’m here! There are cops here too.”

“Good. Go to them, and wait for me.”

_ VROOM! _

The car behind her accelerated, and left Sansa and the police station behind it.

“It’s gone.”

“Good. I’m almost there.”   


A minute later, Viserys’s car pulled into the station. Sansa sank back with relief, and then stiffened briefly as an officer knocked on her door. As she rolled down her window and began explaining the situation, and as Viserys ran towards her, one thought rang in Sansa’s head.

_ Well, I’m safe. _

“The Mother protects... The Father protects... The Maiden protects...”

Myranda murmured her prayers quietly. She wasn’t sure what time of day it was, or how much time had passed since she had been kidnapped. It was frustrating, and more than a little scary, to be robbed of such a basic facet of life. After a while, Myranda had decided to take matters into her own hands.

_ He can take the real time away from me. But he can’t stop me from having a schedule, a routine. He can’t stop me from having a personal sense of time.  _

And so Myranda had adopted a routine. After the man’s visits, she would lul herself to sleep. In the morning, she would pray, and then scream for help as loud as she could. While it was most likely pointless, Myranda reasoned that it couldn’t hurt. She would then count the tiles on the floor, then count to a hundred, a thousand, ten thousand- on and on until the man returned.

Myranda was ashamed of the sense of eagerness that she felt when it came time for his visit, but she understood why she felt that way.

_ He’s the only person I talk to. He brings me food, lets me use the bathroom- there’s bound to be some emotional attachment. Seven Hells, he wants me to be attached to him. _

After that, Myranda had added thinking about how much she hated the man to her daily routine.

_ He fucking kidnapped me. He broke my hands. He shaved me bald, and glued a wig to my head. I hate him. I hate him I hatehimIhate-  _ The door’s lock turned.  _ Oh no. _

The door swung open, and the man stormed in, eyes blazing. Myranda had a moment to brace herself before he attacked her.

“Please stop!” Myranda cowered as the man’s fists landed into her stomach.

“Why- did- you- run- away!” He snarled. “Why- didn’t- you- get- out!” 

“I don’t know!” Myranda sobbed. “Please, I don’t know-AAH!”

The man twisted her broken fingers, sending lances of pain up her wrist. 

“I love you, Sansa!” He screamed, before slapping Myranda. “Why did you leave me?”

“I’m not Sansa!”

“Yes you are!” He pulled at her red hair. “A Northern bitch with red hair- that’s Sansa! That’s you!”

Suddenly, a thought flashed through Myranda’s head.

_ This woman- Sansa, whoever that is- left him. _ Myranda gasped in pain as the man kicked her in the chest, and sent her tumbling to the floor.

_ She escaped. _

“I’ll make you love me!” The man wrapped his hands around her throat.

_ Sansa escaped. _

The man squeezed, and batted at her broken digits’ weak attempts to wrest his hands away.

_ Sansa escaped. _

Myranda’s vision swam, but the man stopped before she lost consciousness. Myranda gasped for air, and tears of relief pooled in her eyes.

_ Sansa escaped.  _

As the man dragged her across the room, hope rose in Myranda’s heart.

_ So can I. _

“Sorry, Sansa.”

Myranda lay in bed, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. The man sat at her bedside, and Myranda flinched as he set her fingers back in a makeshift brace.

_ Why bother, asshole? You’re going to break them later anyway. _

“None of this would happen if you just  _ obeyed. _ I love you, you know. Doing this hurts me more than it hurts you.”

_ It would be a lot easier to listen to this if I didn’t feel like he meant it. _

“This isn’t love,” Myranda said flatly. “You don’t beat the woman you love. And I’m not Sansa-”

Stars flashed across Myranda’s vision as the man backhanded her cheek.

“I’m doing this because I want you to be perfect. You’re not perfect yet. Not like the other Sansa.” The man gave her a grin. “I saw her today, y’know.”

Myranda’s blood ran cold with fear for the woman.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” The man, wrapped a final layer of tape around Myranda’s hands, and sat back. “Feeling better?”

_ I don’t want to antagonize him. _

“Yes.” There was a moment of silence. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” The man stood up, and prodded her. “Scoot over.”

_ Mother-Maiden- please protect me!  _

Her expression must have hinted at something, because the man snorted.

“Don’t worry. Believe me, sex isn’t fun when the chick’s wailing and trying to get away. You’ll be begging for me by the time I take you.”

_ That’ll never happen. _

Hesitantly, Myranda moved to make space for the man. He laid down, and his arms wrapped around her. 

“Sansa?”

Myranda didn’t answer.

“Sansa?”

“What,” she said softly.

“Try any funny business tonight, and I’ll snap your fucking neck.” 

Myranda nodded, fantasies of kicking the man in the groin and making for the door vanishing.

“Goodnight!” the man said cheerily. Several minutes later, he was sleeping. 

Myranda lay awake, her mind frothing.

_ Is this how he treated Sansa? Maybe it is. Maybe he kidnapped her, and beat the crap out of her, and he did everything he did to me to her. She escaped. So can I. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing chapters where the first half revolves around Jonerys romance, and the second around poor Myranda and her suffering makes for an interesting combo. I hope it's been working out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my Halloween fic for 2019! We'll see how it goes, and I aim to finish it before Halloween.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!


End file.
